


[Podfic] Next-morning-itis

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] Settle in and find your home [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sam] doesn't care if the rumours are true and Genius Stark does have a computer program or even an AI to screen his calls, eventually that's going to get tired of Sam calling, even if it has to develop sapience first to do it. Although Sam's phone might beat him to it: he feels like Siri's getting annoyed at him already. Doesn't matter. He can do this <em>all day</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Next-morning-itis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Next-morning-itis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687843) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _Settle in and find your home_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Sam is not here for Tony Stark's shit; Sam Wilson is a mental health professional; Sam has Steve's back; but Sam also has a life of his own; Pepper is awesome; Recovery

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyU3lRUW1ZeFFoLVE/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
